Brother love
by bangboom
Summary: Storys about Ethan and Cal growing up


Ethan 7

Cal 11

"Come on Cal" whined Ethan "Ethan I don't want to go" said a stroppy Cal "CAL TAKE YOURE BROTHER TRICK OR TREATING FOR ME" said their mother "IM NOT TAKING MY SNOTTY LITTLE BROTHER OUT". Cal didn't notice tears started forming round Ethan's eyes or Ethan leave his room as soon as Ethan was out of Cal's room he ran to his room took of his vampire costumes and climbed into his bed and cried. Cal flopped down on my bed and put in my headphones then I realised something when did Ethan leave? He got up and headed to Ethan's room and heard him crying "Eth are you alright" Cal said through the door "GO AWAY" came back the reply Cal rested his head against Ethan's door "look I'm sorry I'll take you trick or treating now let me make it up to you" "I SAID GO AWAY" that's it Cal walked into Ethan's room and found the lump in the bed he pulled the duvet off the curled up figure he saw the discarded Halloween costume on the floor just before he picked up the sobbing mess of his brother.

Ethan cried onto Cal's shoulder making his top wet as his hand rubbed up and down Ethan's back to sooth him as soon as Ethan's tears stopped coming from his eyes Cal looked down at him and said in a soft voice "come get back into your costume I'll take you trick or treating for one hour " Ethan took the tissue Cal had offered him and Cal put his little brother back on the floor "I'll be back in a minute I've got to get my phone get ready ok" "yeah" Ethan whispered as soon as Cal left he put on his vampire costume on and put some fangs in before grabbing his pumpkin bag and heading off to Cal's room.

"ready to go" "yep" Ethan said they headed down stairs and Cal told Ethan to get his shoes on while Ethan did that Cal went into the kitchen where my mum was drinking a glass of red wine "I'm taking Ethan trick or treating for a hour" Cal said "good give me some peace" came the cold reply "ok bye" once they were out the door I squatted down to Ethan's height which was quite low he was average height of a five year old "right here are the rules 1 we go to people we know 2 if there's no decorations out then we don't go there and 3 stay with me at all times ok" "ok" came the chirpy reply . After going to ten houses Ethan's pumpkin bag was half full Cal knew that Ethan was tired and it wouldn't be long before he was carrying a tired Ethan home. "OI EVERYONE LOOK THERES THE FREAK" they turned around and saw Ethan's bully Joe bullied Ethan because he was shorter and was cleaver Joe was also eleven like Cal and Cal wasn't let joe bully Ethan Joe was near there was trouble Ethan placed himself behind Cal instantly hiding from Joe "leave him alone Joe" Cal said "why he ain't normal he short and smart weird smart" came the reply "yeah well I bet he's smarter than you" Cal said"are you calling me stupid because he's a fre-" Joes sentence was cut short when Cal's fist met his nose. "AAAAAAHHHH I think you've broken it" said a shocked Joe "good pick on someone your one size come on Ethan."

Cal took Ethan's hand and they took off down the street as soon as we were out of site Cal could see that Ethan was upset "hey ignore Joe he's just stupid unlike you your clever and you're going to show him" "am I a freak" Cal looked down at his brother "no your normal and I don't want to hear you say that ever again" "ok." Cal took Ethan's hand and they headed for home half way there Cal noticed Ethan was slowing down I squatted down "Eth are you tired?" a nod from his head and a yawn said it all "ok" Cal picked him up Ethan rested his head on Cal's shoulder one hand holding him the other carrying his sweets apart from the occasional mumbling coming from Ethan it was quite the rest of the way home. But as soon as he stepped in the front door he was instantly wary the smell of alcohol was in the air and he knew better he quickly walked upstairs to his room with Ethan in his arms he wasn't leaving him alone in his room because after last time…

Flashback

Cal woke to screaming and shouting his six year old brother crying and screaming when there drunk mum was hitting him Cal ran to room to Ethan's and shielded Ethan from the blows ignoring his mum when she hit him his brother he cuts up his arms and on coming bruises he picked up his wailing brother out of reach from there mum and ran to his room and got out the first aid kit putting a chair against the door handle so there mum couldn't get in while he sorted Ethan cuts out and putting plasters on them and cream on the red marks of his skin and wiped away the tears before soothing him back to sleep.

End of flashback

Cal put the sweets down went to Ethan's room and grabbed his PJs and woke Ethan up enough so that they could put his PJs on Cal then picked him up and rocked him back to sleep and tucked him into his bed putting him between the wall and himself and he fell asleep knowing Ethan was safe with him and no one was going to hurt him.


End file.
